voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Haxus
Haxus was a Galra soldier under the command of Sendak. His personality is largely unexplored due to his death at the hands of Pidge and Rover, but he exemplified the Galra code, in which the only way to stop a Galra soldier is for them to triumph or die. He can definitely be identified as a devoted soldier and clever infiltration specialist due to cloning the access codes from Rover and implanting them into an unchanged Galra drone. He falls to his death taking Rover with him. Appearance Haxus has the appearance of an adult Galran male with yellow eyes and mauve coloring; it is unclear if he truly has fur on his body, and if he does it is very short-haired fur, be it the light purple of his face or the dark purple covering his neck, cheekbones, and scalp. On top of his head is a darker purple crest. He does not have any visible ears, although they could be the appendages on either side of his head that flop as he moves. Haxus' face is narrow and angular with prominent cheekbones thin eyebrows, and a thin nose. He has several pointed teeth within his jaws. Haxus wears armor similar to that of robotic Galra Sentries but dark gray in color, accented with light grays and violet on his chest and shoulders. The sword he wields is an energy blade of violet, with a dark gray rounded pommel and guard, and a light gray handle. Personality As a soldier of the Galra Empire, Haxus is loyal to Zarkon and his commander Sendak, calmly following orders to capture Voltron, but is unafraid of expressing doubts and devising his own change of plans. While little is seen of his personality, it can be surmised he is efficient in carrying out his duties without losing his head in most situations. However, he seems to pride himself as a soldier, becoming offended and frustrated when he is sabotaged by Pidge, who he views as a child and below him; even though she is young to his eyes, Haxus laughs in delight at the prospect of battling and killing her, proving his cruel nature and hardened state as a Galra soldier. Though he claims confidently that nothing will stop him but "triumph or death", Haxus is fearful of dying at his end. Abilities Haxus is a skilled infiltrator, tactician, and combatant, preferring the use of a single-edged energy sword in battle. When not in use, the sword is kept tucked away as only a metal handle. He is agile against the smaller Pidge and uses her grappling hook against her with ease. Haxus has some piloting knowledge, as he is shown qualified to maintain and pilot Sendak's warship. He is proficient with technology as well, hacking Rover and copying its signature smoothly, and he has no problems understanding how to control and launch the Castle of Lions built from Altean technology. Notes * Due to being pictured with the main characters, and villains in a promotional image for the series, Haxus was initially mistaken for a redesigned Lotor. * Haxus wears armor similar to that worn by Thace, suggesting they hold similar rank, which would make Haxus a lieutenant. * Haxus marks the first character death in the present series timeline, although his death is censored. Gallery Zarkon, Sendak and Haxus (S01E01).jpg Haxus in Galra Spaceship.jpg 104. Sendak and Haxxus on Arus.png|Haxus and Sendak plotting on how to take the Castle. Rover_Scan.png Rover_Scan2.png Haxus and Small Galra Robot.jpg 46. Haxus smiling evilly at disguised bomb.png|That smile is not friendly... 128. Main engine just shorted out.png 129. Haxus and Sendak on corrupted Castle bridge.png 91. Haxus about to be shocked.png|Pidge is making a habit out of shocking people. 94. Haxus draws sword on Pidge.png|Haxus is the kind of big bad who Would Hurt a Child, apparently. 100. Haxus clinging to Rover.png|I would say turnabout is fair play, but we're supposed to be the good guys... Haxus is Ready.jpg Haxus (Ep. 5).jpg Haxus' Evil Grin.jpg Haxus' Left Side.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males Category:Deceased